


Get Your Kicks on Route 66

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: B.A.P Bingo [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, route 66 is involved, where there's a lot of fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trip! Perfect time to unwind, enjoy the scenic route, and maybe a little romance. Too bad that the couple that wants that romance keeps getting interrupted.</p><p>Or five times they were interrupted and the one time they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Kicks on Route 66

The decision to travel down Route 66 was Himchan's idea. They never had time for each other, so this bonding exercise would help a lot. So the plan was to go to Chicago, Illinois, and then make their way towards Santa Monica, California and visit all the places that Route 66 has to offer.

It was also a chance for Yongguk and Jongup to finally have their romantic adventure together. Although, with the other members in the car with them, they find it to be a bit of a hassle.

"I wanna listen to hip hop!" Junhong whined, playing around with the buttons.

"But I have a mixtape just for this occasion!" Youngjae stated, slapping the younger's hand away.

"No one wants to listen to your mixtape, Youngjae," Daehyun told him.

"I swear to god, if any of you don't shut up right now, I will turn this car around and head straight back to Chicago," Himchan threatened, his knuckles turning white against the steering wheel.

Everybody soon shut up after that. They realize that Himchan is very scary when he's behind the wheel.

So their first stop, Springfield.

\-----

**Illinois**

Yongguk and Jongup stepped inside the Italian restaurant. Everybody was starving, so they all split up to find something to eat. Yongguk and Jongup quickly paired up and ever so quietly left the group to pursue their first date of the trip. They want to be as alone as possible.

"Hi! Welcome to Avanti's. How many?" the waitress asked.

After being seated and handed the menus, they were both quiet.

"I would think we were taking the streets of Route 66, not the freeway," Yongguk voiced out.

"Oh, I thought that, too, but I guess Himchan thought it would take forever to use the streets. What do you think we can go to the beaches when we reach Santa Monica?" Jongup requested.

Yongguk smiled softly.

"Of course. You've been wanting to go there for some time either way," Yongguk agreed.

"Hi there, sweeties. I'm Margret, I'll be serving you two for today. Would you two like anything to drink?" Margret asked them.

After ordering their drinks and dinner, they were contemplating on what to get for dessert.

"I still think we should both get the peanut butter crème pie," Jongup suggested.

"But the chocolate crème cake sounds so good," Yongguk stated.

"Oh! The specialty cheesecake!" a familiar voice rang out.

Yongguk and Jongup froze. No. It was too early.

"You just ate. Why are you getting dessert?" they heard Youngjae complain.

"Dessert is completely different! Plus, these two won't mind if we get it," Daehyun told him.

They did mind, but they weren't going to tell their friends.

"Oh, are we getting dessert? I want the cookie!" Junhong declared.

"You just had a cookie," Himchan told him, taking a seat next to Jongup and Daehyun, who was trying to wave their waitress down.

The four sat down at the very small table. Yongguk gave Jongup a look that read 'sorry', to which Jongup smiled softly at him that meant 'it's okay'. Besides, there will be other days where they'll be together, anyway.

What can go wrong?

\-----

A lot of things could go wrong, apparently. When they arrived to the hotel they were supposed to be staying at (called the Innkeeper Motel), Himchan forgot to make reservations, so there was only one room available, not three like it was planned.

So everybody piled into the room and made sleeping arrangements for everybody.

"So it's settled. The youngers will sleep in one bed together while the older ones will sleep together in another bed," Himchan decided.

"But the beds are so small," Junhong complained.

"Well, that's Himchan's fault. We're just dealing with the consequences," Youngjae stated.

Everybody ignored Himchan's cry and settled into their beds. Jongup looked across at Yongguk, who seemed to already be asleep next to Daehyun, who's curled up in a tight ball. Jongup sighed to himself and fell asleep.

\-----

**Missouri**

After eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner in Missouri and seeing all the stops as they can, it was starting to get a bit dark. However, everybody wanted to continue to go sightseeing. So everybody stopped in Springfield, Missouri to get as much done as possible. Himchan and Youngjae took their leave to go shopping somewhere while Junhong and Daehyun went to some sort of festival that lasts all night. It was Yongguk and Jongup's chance to sneak off and go to the Gillioz Theater to entertain themselves. They've been meaning to, but they never had the time. So they took the opportunity to see a play somewhere around midday.

"Oh wow, this is so gorgeous," Jongup commented as they took their seats on the ground floor in the center.

"I heard it's one of the oldest theaters in the Midwest. I was lucky enough that the tickets didn't sell out yet," Yongguk said as he made their way towards their seats.

"Front and center, too," Jongup said, lacing his fingers with the elder's.

"You have trouble seeing and you're too stubborn to get glasses. I figured that this would help," Yongguk told him.

Jongup smiled softly. He looked at the empty seats to his left. He counted them and furrowed his eyebrows.

"The others don't know about this, right?" Jongup asked him.

"They shouldn't. I made sure that they weren't aware-"

"Oh thank god. We thought we would miss the play! Thanks for saving our seats," they heard Youngjae call out.

The two froze. No, it can't be. They were both very careful.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I saw your internet history and decided to purchase tickets for my own with the boys," Himchan told them.

(When they got back to Korea, Yongguk and Jongup made sure to move everything two inches to the left to fuck with everyone.)

So the two let go of their hands and watched the play with the others next to them. It's not so much that they don't know about their relationship (it was an awkward three hour conversation with everybody when Daehyun and Youngjae found them one time in bed together), but they know that if they act lovey in front of them, they wouldn't hear the end of it.

So they endured what they could during the play.

"I'm sorry," Yongguk whispered.

"It's okay. There's next time, right?" Jongup questioned hopefully.

\-----

When they got to the hotel that Himchan made reservations to, they were an hour late. Apparently, according to the people that work at the hotel, if a person is an hour late, they reduce a room. So, now they only have two rooms to share instead of three.

"Well, the younger ones can share a room like last time and we can share one together," Daehyun suggested.

"Might as well. Alright everyone, time to sleep. We got a long trip ahead of us and we need to get to Oklahoma soon," Himchan told them, handing the keys to their rooms to Youngjae and went towards their own room.

Yongguk watched Jongup getting pushed inside by Junhong, and then made his way into the hotel as well.

\-----

**Oklahoma**

The drive through Oklahoma was long and tedious. There was hardly anything that they wanted to do, especially since they looked through the entire thing to figure out what to do. Yongguk wanted to go to the museums, but everybody rejected that idea (except for Jongup, but no one is calling on that).

"Let's just go to the hotel and let's see if we can find something in Texas," Himchan suggested in the backseat. Youngjae took the driver's seat, since it is his turn.

"Oh hey, a ghost town," Junhong piped up.

"We're not seeing a ghost town. We talked about this," Daehyun argued.

"The only reason why you don't wanna go is because you're afraid of ghosts," Jongup pointed out.

Daehyun glares at him, but says nothing and turns back around in the passenger's seat next to Youngjae. Jongup only smirks.

"Let's just go to the hotel. I wanna sleep and the hotel we're staying at has a pool. I need a tan," Himchan told them.

"Fine. We'll go to the hotel. It'll be a while. Apparently, there's an accident, but we'll get through it," Youngjae told them.

Jongup leaned his body against Yongguk's and closed his eyes. Yongguk wrapped his arm around the younger and cuddled with him.

"Ew, they're being gross again!" they heard Junhong shout.

\-----

They arrived at the hotel a few hours later and finally (finally!) got their separate three rooms. The four made their way to the pool, but Yongguk and Jongup thought it would be great to stay inside.

"I mean, we're all alone, no one to bother us. Just you-" peck "-and me," Yongguk told him, pecking his entire face and purposefully missing his mouth.

Jongup giggled and whined playfully, kissing his lips softly and wrapping his arms around the older's neck.

"Jongup!"

The two jumped and quickly pulled away.

"Come on! We're gonna play with water shooters," Junhong told him.

"I said I was gonna sit out-"

Junhong ignored him and dragged his friend into the water fight that he didn't want to take part. Yongguk sighed and followed behind the two.

If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

\-----

**New Mexico**

After a couple of hours driving through Oklahoma and Texas, they finally passed the border to New Mexico. Most of it was listening to Daehyun and Youngjae signing off key to whatever mix tape Youngjae made, which was giving Himchan a headache.

"Oh, a dinosaur museum," Junhong pointed out.

"For the last time, we're not going to a dinosaur museum. All there is is just bones and stuffed animals that nobody wants to see," Himchan told him.

"And you're no fun," Junhong concluded.

"So I've been told," he mumbled.

"We can go to the aquarium. It's just near the Rio Grande River. We need to see something exciting. All we've been doing is shopping and sleeping," Yongguk said.

Himchan was about to protest, but everybody soon agreed. The drive towards Albuquerque, near the Rio Grande, it took about a couple of hours, until they stopped in front of the aquarium. Jongup and Yongguk were out first, preparing themselves for a small, yet intimate date with the fishes.

\-----

Jongup and Yongguk snuck out of the group tour through the aquarium and made their way towards the darker part of the place where the millions of school fish would swim around. It was bright and the color of blue emitted out of the glass walls around them.

"Hello little fishies," Jongup cooed, pressing up against the glass walls.

Yongguk smiled softly. The younger's smile was so sweet and full of awe. He'd have to admit, watching Jongup viewing something and ignoring him completely makes his heart do funny things.

"Look, it's Dory!" Jongup pointed out a blue fish that resembled the same fish in Finding Nemo.

"And there's Nemo and his dad," Yongguk pointed out.

"Why are we looking at Finding Nemo fishes?" they heard Himchan ask.

The two jumped and turned around, watching their friends staring at them.

"What happened to the tour?" Yongguk asked them.

"The lady took us to the shark tank and Junhong got scared. Come on, if we leave now, we'll be able to make it to our hotel in less than three hours," Youngjae told them.

Jongup and Yongguk sighed and followed the others out of the museum. So much for their intimate aquarium date.

\-----

**Arizona**

"Standin' on your mama's porch/You told me that it'd last forever/Oh, and when you held my hand/I knew that it was now or never/Those were the best days of my life," Youngjae, Daehyun, and Junhong sang off-key.

"I swear to god, I will turn that radio off if I have to hear Summer of '69 again," Himchan told them.

"Oh come on! It's the summer and we're on a road trip! We're supposed to do stupid things," Daehyun excitedly said.

"Does anyone know what's in Arizona? I wanna spend some time there," Junhong questioned.

"There's the Grand Canyon, but someone forgot to make reservations for the tour, so that's out of the question," Yongguk commented.

"I didn't know you had to make reservations! I thought it was a 'come one, come all' type of thing," Himchan explained.

"So what, we just keep driving until something interesting pops up?" Daehyun questioned.

"There's a skating rink off the 40 freeway we can go to. It's not that far and it's also very close," Jongup offered.

"Well, it's not much, but that can do. After that, we'll head back towards the hotel and we'll be off to Santa Monica," Himchan said, driving through the freeway and following the directions that Jongup is giving him.

\-----

Compared to the hot summer that they just experience not too long ago, the ice rink was cold and bitter. Jongup stayed back with Yongguk while Youngjae and Junhong were getting hot chocolate and skating around the place while Himchan and Daehyun were making bets on who can skate the best.

"The last time I've been to an ice rink was in Lotte World," Jongup said, reminiscing about the past.

"I remember. I wasn't that good, though. But I practiced," Yongguk said.

The two stepped onto the rink, but Yongguk was a bit shaky on the ice. Jongup let out a small laugh and took Yongguk's hands in his.

"I can teach you a bit," Jongup offered.

Yongguk followed Jongup's steps and began to steady himself.

"There you go. You're getting it. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other and you'll get the hang of it," Jongup said.

"It's not so bad, I guess," Yongguk concluded as the two continued skating.

"That's it! You and your friends can't come here anymore! Get out!" one of the workers shouted.

The two stopped and saw Daehyun and Himchan apparently in some heated war and broke a machine. The two sighed and skated back towards the opening to take off the skates and put on their own shoes.

"We were here for ten minutes and you two broke something?" Youngjae questioned.

"Wasn't my fault! Daehyun bet that he could do more laps than me. I just forgot to stop and jammed myself into a snack machine," Himchan explained.

"Well, now we're banned here," Yongguk said, giving the ice skates back to the worker, who was glaring at them.

The six got back in the car and began to drive towards their hotel.

\-----

**California**

The ride to California was tedious and extremely difficult.

"We figured California traffic was going to be terrible either way. They say the 10 freeway was terrible," Youngjae pointed out.

"Wasn't it because it lead to LA?" Junhong questioned.

"We'll be there soon," Himchan assured him.

True to his word, they drove through the tedious traffic and saw that they were a couple of miles towards Santa Monica. The car made a stop in front of the beach. Everybody piled out of the car and stretched out their backs.

"Santa Monica! I thought we'd never get here," Daehyun said loudly.

"You're loud today," Himchan commented.

"Since we're here, we should go to the pier," Junhong suggested.

"Are you crazy? There's a food event happening and I want to go to that," Daehyun stated.

"But there's a huge shopping district not too far from here," Himchan complained.

"Hey guys," Youngjae started.

"We've done all the things you wanna do. I wanna go to the pier," Junhong whined.

"What about Missouri? We went to all those stupid rides you wanted to go on," Daehyun argued.

"Guys," Youngjae started again.

"Don't call that stupid! What about all that food you ate during the ride here? Don't think we won't notice," Himchan pointed out.

"GUYS!"

The three stopped arguing and turned to face Youngjae.

"Where did Yongguk and Jongup go?" Youngjae questioned.

\-----

The windows were open and the gentle breeze from the Santa Monica beaches fluttered through the room. Jongup stirred away and looked at the open doors.

"Do you think anyone heard?" Jongup asked, resting his head and arm on Yongguk's bare chest.

"You're loud, so I guess some heard. But I don't think it matters," Yongguk told him, kissing his forehead softly.

Jongup hummed and gently traced the outline of his chest tattoo.

"How pissed do you think the others will be when they find out we ditched them?" Jongup asked.

Yongguk hummed and checked his phone. Five missed calls from Himchan and seven very angry texts from both Youngjae and Himchan.

"Very. Hey, we deserve Casa del Mar. Not my fault that they didn't take the chance," Yongguk told him, pecking his lips softly.

Jongup smiled and curled up next to him. The sheets on the bed barely covered their naked bodies, their bodies exhausted from the long trip and activity that they made together. Jongup closed his eyes, drifting off into dream land, with Yongguk holding onto his lover close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the experience was based off of my own. Mostly with my family and the stupid stuff we all did.


End file.
